Twisted Notes
by Rika2
Summary: The gang went to California for summervaction and Sakura meet a famous teen star.Tomoyo tried to helped Syaoran to get Sakura back and to tell Sakura the true fellings Syaoran had for her but with other people and things in the way can they sucessed?R+R!


****

*The Meeting*

On bright sunny morning the airplane landed on the ground.

"Finally! We're here!" yawned Mewling as she got out the plane.

"So this's California." Tomoyo said. Succeed 

"The weather here is great!" exclaimed fifteen years old Sakura "Going to California for summer vacation is a great idea." 

"Hey guys, wait for me!" said Syaoran as he carried Meiling's suitcase and his out of the airplane. "What do you have in your suitcase Meiling? Is so heavy!" 

Meiling ignored him question and hurried out the airport.

Soon they arrived at the bus station. 

"Where're we going now?" asked Tomoyo.

"The hotel Syaoran booked for us." Meiling answered 

"Hotel? I booked?" said Syaoran

"Uh huh" smiled Meiling as she get on the bus.

"Does that means I have to pay the money?" asked Syaoran.

Meiling nodded. 

"Oh great…"

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.

"Did you guys bring your swimming suit?" asked Sakura

"Yep" said Tomoyo and Meiling at same time.

"Did you Syaoran?" asked Sakura.

"No, but I don't think I have enough money to buy a swimming suit since I'll have to pay the hotel for our staying." Syaoran mumbled.

"Don't worry, I help you to pay the hotel." Sakura smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sakura looked out the window, 'Is so beautiful.' thought Sakura

Half hour later they arrived at the hotel. They went in the hotel and a waitress led them to there room. The room is divided into 3 part. A living room and two bedroom.

"We'll have this room." Meiling said as Syaoran put Meiling's suitcases on her bed.

After they had all out there suitcases in there room Tomoyo suggest that they go out for a swim.

"I'll have to buy a swimming suit." Syaoran said as he walked into a store near the beach.

"I'll go with him." Sakura said.

"No! Syaoran's going with me to the beach!" said Meiling.

"Meiling, how can I go to swim without a swimming suit?" asked Syaoran. 

"Well…Okay then." Meiling said.

So Meiling and Tomoyo went to the beach and Sakura and Syaoran went to the store.

"Which one do you like?" asked Sakura as she holds up two pairs of swimming shorts. "The black one or the blue one?"

"I don't care. You?" 

"Hmm… I like the black one." 

"Okay then." Syaoran shrugged.

After they pay for the shorts, Sakura and Syaoran went out to the beach. The beach was filled with people. Some playing volleyball and some people's swimming and others are just lying on the beach enjoying the sun.

Sakura notice that a group of people, mostly girls are standing around a person. She walks over to the crowd of people and they someone caught her eyes. A tall blond and handsome boy about her age is standing in the middle, signing autographs. Around her all the girls were screaming.

"Who is he?" asked Sakura to a girl beside her.

"Who is he? You're not from California are you? He's Mike Tomsion. A famous teen star that almost appears at every teen magazine and TV shows." explained the girl.

"Oh…" said Sakura.

Then suddenly the boy start to run towards Sakura and the screaming fans runs after him.

"Ouch!" said Sakura as she got knock over by a screaming fan.

"Here, are you alright?" asked the blond boy as he hold out him hand to Sakura.

"Yeah, thanks." Sakura said as she took his hand and got up.

"You're Mike Tomsion right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, but before I ask your name let's run!" 

Sakura turn her head back and saw the screaming people running towards them.

"Good idea."

Sakura had no idea how long had they run and finally she stopped.

"I need some rest." Sakura said breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry I grab you along for no reason." Mike said.

"Is okay."

"So what's your name?"

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"Nice name. You're not from California are you?" asked Mike.

"Nope, I'm from Tomodea, Japan."

"Sakura!" yelled a voice.

"Oh, that's probably my friends." Sakura said. "I'm here guys!"

Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilling appears behind the line of trees.

"Here you are Sakura, you had us worried sick." Meilin said

"Who's that?" asked Tomoyo.

"Oh, this's Mike Tomsion." Sakura introduced.

"I know him! I saw him on TV last week." Meilin said.

"We should head back to hotel now, is almost dark." Syaoran said suddenly.

"Yeah." Tomoyo agreed "We don't want to get lost."

"I can drive you back to your hotel if you want, my car is right over there." Mike said.

"That's great!" cheered Meilin.

"But there can be only one two person on it. " said Mike" So Sakura, want me to drive you back to your hotel?"

"No thanks, is nice to take a walk in the night." Sakura said.

"Okay then, I'll see you around…" said Mike as he went over to his car.

So they start to walk back to the hotel.

"Why don't you go with Mike?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't know." Sakura shrugged 

On the way back to the hotel Syaoran didn't talk much. When they entered the hotel Tomoyo hurried after Syaoran.

"What's wrong?" asked Tomoyo

"Nothing."

"Hmm…You know you should tell Sakura about your feelings for her." Tomoyo said.

"What?"

"Think about what I said." Tomoyo winked.

'Feelings for Sakura?No way, then why was I angry when Mike asked Sakura to ride in his car?' wondered Syaoran.

********************************************************************************************************Chapter 1 is finished, please review!!!


End file.
